fossilfightersfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
MVT Competitors
A list of the competitors in the Majestic Vessel Tournament is found here. Competitors invented by users on the Fossil Fighters Fanfic Wiki or the Fossil Fighters Wiki will have their creators' usernames next to theirs. 'Asa' Name: Asa (Unknown surname) Gender: Male Age: Fourteen Appearance: A gangling young male with wiry limbs and a long, wan face. Not particularly handsome but not hideous. Head of long, white hair that curls slightly at the ends, often worn in a side ponytail over the left shoulder. Massive, sunken eyes the attractive colour of silver, with voluptuous white lashes. Prominent, high cheekbones and especially white cheeks. V-shaped body with peculiar skinny shoulders. Wears white masking tape to bind the chest. Has some around the wrists. Wears a pair of tattered white cut-off cargo shorts. Goes barefoot. Cause of Death: 'Takotsubo cardiomyopathy 'Eden Name: '''Eden Arias '''Age: Nineteen Gender: Male Appearance: A lanky male, about six foot, well-built. Has a distinctly feminine body shape, that of an hourglass. Sharp face with astounding green eyes, fine lips and long black hair down to the waist, often braided with glass beads worked into it. Stunning reddish brown skin. Wears a yucca leather vest with glass beads woven into the fabric. Short yucca leather shorts that resemble cutoff pants. Personality: 'Bold and brash, often incredibly rude '''Cause of Death: '''Drowning 'Laney Name: Laney (Unknown surname) Age: Thirty Gender: Male Occupation: Magistrate greenhorn Appearance: Tall male with a handsome yet feminine face. About six foot two with an hourglass body shape and long, well-muscled limbs. Long, crimped ombre hair always braided over the left shoulder in an iron ponytail holder. Fine olive skin. Large, soft, amber eyes. Wears a charcoal grey herring bone suit with a brilliant red herring bone tie. Darker charcoal grey dress shoes. Cause of Death: Lived past''' Witch'. Died of starvation in its sequel. 'Missouri' '''Name:' Missouri Worthy Age: '''Thirty-four '''Gender: Male Occupation: '''Magistrate #4 '''Appearance: Tall, attractive male of six foot with an anorexic appearance. Ghastly thin with almost translucent olive skin, gorgeous electric green eyes, often with eyeliner applied. Pretty, feminine hands, with skinny arms. Short wavy ombre hair, held back in a ponytail. Side part. Thin, angular eyebrows of the same shade. Goatee and 5 o'clock shadow as well. Wears a slightly-too-small taupe herring bone suit with brilliant red herring bone bow tie. Dark imported leather dress shoes. Cause of Death: '''Lived past '''Witch. Lived past its sequel. 'Lex' Name: '''Lex Hadley '''Age: Thirty-three Occupation: Magistrate #3 exclude Gender: Male Appearance: Male of average height with a pretty face and distinctly curvy figure. Thinner even than Missouri with olive skin just as fair, true albinistic pink eyes with red Kayser-Fleischer rings, often with solid black mascara and eyeliner applied to hide albinism. Normally white eyebrows dyed ombre and shaped like small ovals. Long ombre hair braided and tied with red silk herring bone ribbons. Wears a woman's silk bole herring bone suit and loose neon red bow tie. Darker bole dress shoes. Sometimes has electric green colour contacts. 'Jonathan Hunter (Autis21XT)' Name: 'Jonathan Hunter '''Age: '(?) '''Gender: Male Appearance: Tall, well-muscled male with tapered nape dirty blonde hair, bluish-grey eyes, tanned olive skin and pale, jagged scars on upper left arm and left side of face. 'Cahill Rombarte (Cahillanimal4)' Name: Cahill Rombarte Age: (?) Gender: Female Appearance: Attractive female with (short?) black hair streaked with grey, a peculiar scar on the right cheek, and intelligent, bright eyes that are as strangely purple as those of the notorious Zombiesaurs that roam the isles. Personality: Skittish but powerful, and a very intelligent girl.